


When Rin is Gone

by Brownidbeauty



Category: Sesshomaru/Rin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownidbeauty/pseuds/Brownidbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every demon craves the white light of an innocent soul to cleanse the dark evil within them. The urge to become closer to being pure is the same as wanting to release the ache in your shoulders after  a hard days of work.</p><p>Demons are everywhere. Whether you like it or not.</p><p>This is why young children are stalked and kidnapped, why youthful women are raped, murdered, and even eaten, and why whole villages are slaughtered without even a single thought of humanity.</p><p>It's the dark corners and shameful places that they lurk awaiting their next victim to come stumbling by so that they can sink their teeth into their flesh and drain the sticky hot liquid from each vessel in the pure one's little body. </p><p>The soul is what they're after. What's a leash without the dog? It's a loose piece of fabric with nothing to take interest in without the dog to come along and make advertisement.</p><p>All they want is to do is eat the soul so that they can release the ache.<br/>All they want is her...</p><p>Rin, an orphan in the hands of a sadistic demon Lord, has a soul worth the world and everything in it. What more is there to explain then a battle for life and innocence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To every fan that ships Lord Sesshomaru and Rin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+every+fan+that+ships+Lord+Sesshomaru+and+Rin).



Today was the day that the wolf demon Lord from the North met with the dog demon Lord of the West to celebrate territory expanding. My Lord of the west, Lord Sesshomaru, was the host for this banquet but he wasn't too excited about it. For one, the Lord of the North was a filthy beast with poor manners and grotesque habits. Rumors from every era have something about him in their books. I've been told that there are "modern" eras sectioning off different parts of the world but from what I've read, the lord of the North, Lord Sasuke, is in all of them.

 

My lord can't stand the disloyalty of Lord Sasuke's actions, his betrayal of faithful comrades in battle, and the weird twitching of his eyebrows but expanding was vital for Lord Sesshomaru. He needed the land and the power. The offer was what made my head throb. I suppose, Lord Sasuke wished his son, Prince Liam, to have more territory and power when he excelled and accepted the status of being the new lord.

 

His proposal was an arranged marriage between his son and I.

 

My name is Rin and just Rin. I don't have a last name because I am an orphan being raised out of the kindness of my Lord Sesshomaru's heart. There's nothing too exciting about me other than maybe my eyes. They were like 'slivers of the moon', or so my Lord says so. My hair was lengthy and dark like a black kitten's fur. I was pale and very short for my age, reaching only 5'1 ft. at fifteen years old.

 

However, Lord Sesshomaru was somewhat of an opposite. It might be because he's more than five hundred years old that his hair was white and long. The color of his eyes were strikingly amber, and he was more than 6 ft tall. You could say he looked no older than his mid twenties.

 

I owe him a lot more than just agreement for what he has done for me so I had no objections when he asked me if I was willing to be engaged to a stranger. And anyways, I was already on the verge of being an old maid.

Lord Sesshomaru assembled the castle staff and ordered them to prepare the castle for a banquet weeks before the guests had arrived so that everything would go accordingly to plan. Invitations were delivered throughout the land inviting high and middle ranked demons only to make the castle look good-which they did. Before nightfall, the castle looked more like an enchanted palace. The floors were polished and waxed, the dining hall was decorated in fine linens of lace, and the aroma of roasted duck and other entrée filled the air.

It made my mouth water just thinking about trotting to the kitchen for a quick taste-test or more. As I turned one of the corners in search of the kitchen, I ran into Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's right hand assistant. He was also a demon and a low one at that in terms of being short, green, and loud.

 

"Rin! I've been looking for you everywhere!" he spazed, flailing his arms about.

 

"Gomen na sai (sorry), Master Jaken!" I apologized, bowing low in respect.

 

"You clumsy girl! Come with me! We have little time to get you ready!" Without warning, Master Jaken dragged me by my forearm all the way to my room. Without walking in, he told me to bathe so that I didn't stink too bad.

 

Maids came in and made fabrics fly as they speedily clothed me. It was when I peeked into the mirror that I noticed that all fabrics that being used were similar to that of Lord Sesshomaru own attire. There was the same patterns of cherry blossoms on one shoulder, same color of yukata all together, and same texture and patterns of the sash that holds it all together. Of course, I'm not very tall but it was resized to fit me perfectly. I felt jittery and giddy because I looked more like royalty rather than a plain little orphan.

 

One of the maids came in and combed my hair but neglected to put it up. She simply styled it to cascade down my shoulders to rest just below my waist...similar to my lord's. Then another maid came in and painted two sharp purple stripes on both sides of my face. The paint dried instantly.

 

Not long after, I was summoned along with Master Jaken to greet Lord Sasuke and Prince Liam before the banquet commenced.

 

When the big doors opened and they approached us, I bowed low in respect and avoided eye contact like I was told but It didn't take long for curiosity to ensnare me before I looked up. What I saw was clearly surprising.

 

Lord Sasuke, I assumed, was a ghastly man-beast who had an enormous tummy on top of layers and layers of dirty fur. Prince Liam, however, was tall, lean, and fit. He didn't even look the tiniest bit related to his kin which was what caused me to stare. He looked human.

 

Although his father had brown fur, Prince Liam had healthy obsidian locks that slipped into his eyes occasionally. His eyes were also very beautiful and I didn't know what amazing blue landscape scene I could compare them to first. He

 

Once I noticed that I was actually staring, I quickly adverted my eyes and clasped my hands behind my back. Lord Sesshomaru came to rescue by gently resting his hand on my shoulder. Gesturing, he introduced them first,"This is Lord Sasuke of the North lands and his son, Prince Liam," I bowed once more, feeling pressure build up in my shoulders, "and this is my young princess, Rin." It was there turn to bow but theirs were short, sweet, and to the point (more like a head nod in my direction).

 

"What a healthy looking maiden with such a nice pale throat...I might just take her to my wife," With that being said, Lord Sasuke put a paw on his vast gut and bellowed out a laughed. I internally grimaced at the words and felt Lord Sesshomaru tighten his grip on my shoulder. It didn't hurt at all. It was just to ensure me that my life wouldn't be cursed or damned any time soon. The gesture made me feel safe and protected but I wondered how long that would last.

 

One thing's for sure...It didn't take long for Lord Sasuke to get a good whiff of the food before he started pushing towards the dining hall where the castle staff was still busy decorating. Lord Sasuke examined the dining hall room like he expected something else and by his relaxing features I'm pretty sure he expected something rash and hideous.

 

I mumbled under my breath as quietly as I could.

 

Master Jaken seemed to be aware of it because he nudged the back of my knee with his staff which almost made me buckle if I hadn't gained control of my limbs in time and attached myself to Lord Sesshomaru's sleeve. He merely slipped a glimpse my way to make sure that I was okay. I wretched my body away as quickly as I could, fearing of being scolded later on. Milord didn't indulge. Instead, he led the way to the long narrow table and gestured for Lord Sasuke to take a seat on one of the mats beside him. Then beside his father, Prince Liam kneeled down, ready to be served. I sat next to my betrothed hesitantly, tucking my legs beneath me and keeping my eyes trained on a specific part of the table, knitting my fingers into tough knots.

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Master Jaken scolding the musicians for not playing the instruments when the two Lords entered the room. Not long after, the soft sound of strings resonated throughout the dining hall. The chattering of west subjects mingled with the hum of the North visitors and the room was filled with life. It was comforting to know that even before the wedding, everyone was getting along, forgetting their given past history. Lord Sesshomaru flexed his wrist and the servants came to pass out glasses filled with sake. Of course, you couldn't really see if everyone had the same thing because the glasses were not that of a translucent color. Without getting up, Milord rose his silver chalice and made a speech," Today is the day we begin to look through the eyes of others; to find out and experience what the world is like for them. It is also the day that we grow bigger than our differences and offer to everyone regardless of historical rights or wrongs, a friendly welcome, an outstretched hand. Ladies and demons, the room is ready, the table is set, the musicians are playing, and the waiting staff are patient to take your orders. This is a friendly and superb welcome, fit for royalty, which is what you are to us. Everyone raise your glasses and join me in welcoming the North."

 

Everyone at the table gathered their glasses while bowing their heads towards their guests, even Lord Sasuke. We drank to a great partnership starting with Milord who hesitantly put his lips to the glass. Surveying my face, he tipped the cup back gracefully and downed the glass. When it was Lord Sasuke's turn, he rose his glass once more with a meaty hand and demolished it in seconds. Some of the sake caught into the fur around his mouth but he didn't bother to wipe it away.

 

I could see the quirk or Lord Sesshomaru's eyebrow as he looked down at Lord Sasuke.

 

Prince Liam took his time with his, patiently lifting it to his mouth and swallowing until he'd have enough. I lifted my glass with both of my hands and put it on my lips. Closing my eyes, I drank....

 

I don't believe it.

\---

Vote

Comment

Continuing reading, please.


	2. Chapter 2

I was slightly disappointed when I realized that it was only water that passed my lips and mingled with my tongue. Getting a glimpse of the smirk that plagued Milord's mouth made my stomach churn as I drank the rest. In my mind, I tried my best to rethink the situation, saying things like 'he was only looking out for me' but the glint in his eyes made it very tortuous for me.

 

After I had laid my glass atop the surface, the long table burst with life once more. Refills and refills of sake were splashed into frequently vacant glasses, voices started to interlace, and faces became flushed. Some glasses were chilled. Others cups were heated and platter after platter of scrumptious food was being served to each individual, especially to Lord Sasuke. If it wasn't for Lord Sasuke, we would have had leftovers to eat tomorrow.

 

I was barely finished with my second plate, Prince Liam was on his fourth, Lord Sesshomaru didn't ever eat in front of me (I guess he's self conscious) so he was casually drinking sake, and I lost count of lord Sasuke's intake. I hadn't talked since the banquet had began so there was no point in acting interested in their conversation.

 

The weird thing that I've picked up from being around my lordship is that he doesn't get flushed when he drinks a lot of sake. Not that he's a regular drinker but it's just that after seeing all the other demons drink in my years of living it just seemed rather odd. My only conclusion was that it was that strong and my Lord could handle his drinks.

Master Jaken hired professional dancers from the West to come and dance for this specific occasion. Five enchanting women who were all tall, slender, and beautiful-I mean men. Women, I'm afraid, were _not_ allowed to dance at such festive events. The young men were feminine enough to be called women and the makeup they had on made them look heavenly. They were swift, elegant, flawless, and fluent in every dainty movement they made. Their naturalness of sync made me envious but it inspired me and plucked the strings to my heart (in a good way). I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my lips and clasp my hands together against my chest. The fabric of their dress wear swept the floor and made it seem like they were prancing through the air. I swear, it seem that if their legs grazed the surface of the floor too vigorously then they'd shatter like china. It was breath-taking.

 

Master Jaken will be sure to get a small token of gratitude from Milord and I. As the sun began to rise, Lord Sesshomaru relieved the lower ranking demons to their sleeping chambers and I longed to go with them because I was exhausted. His lordship knew that I was weary. He always knew when I was weary but he couldn't let me doze just yet because it wasn't time for me to rest. I still had to charm our company, who were still awake and sprightly. I haven't even been in any of the conversations and it was more like Lord Sasuke was lively. Prince Liam just sat there, dreading this as much as I was.

 

He was well-mannered, which astonishes me, and also very timid. His eyes always seem to divert their attention to extraneous items around him rather than stay with mine. I didn't mind that much because I knew that this situation was awkward.

 

Even though I was on the verge of admitting defeat and putting myself in a coma by slamming my head against the table, I held myself up for as long as I could by pinching my leg until it went numb, probably leaving a trail of rigid bruises behind.

 

As Milord and Lord Sasuke got wrapped into a conversation of what they could offer one another, I still sat kneeled down in the same place, in the same position as I had been in 8 hours ago when the banquet began , just begging to bang my head against the table (repeatedly).

 

Servants, who were deprived of sleep from overworking too began to slack off which wasn't appropriate and if I didn't see to it then there would be hell to pay and nobody needed that.

 

I slowly lifted myself from my seat on the mat and bowed my head to the three men at the table before briskly making my way towards the servants.

 

"Dismissed," with that one simple word and my outstretched hands reaching for the container of sake, they bowed, silently thanking me, and made their way to the servants quarters.

 

When I returned to the table, Lord Sesshomaru got up and plucked the container from my hands. Looking me straight in my eyes, he ordered, "Why don't you show Prince Liam to the guest chamber...."

 

His feeling of disappointment threatened to strike me like a viper, but I'd rather take punishment than have the servants be punished just because they were worked too hard. Prince Liam rose from the table and for the first time since his arrival, he looked into my eyes. I could tell now that they were a mesmerizing shade of blue and if I hadn't turned around and started walking then I would've been put into a trance. He trailed behind me as I made my swift attempt to ditch the suffocating atmosphere.

 

Once I was clear out of their hearing range, I let out a breath once again and released my shoulders that ached from being still for so long. "You must be tired," Prince Liam presumed, coming out of nowhere.

 

In a high-pitched voice, I exclaimed," Ah! I forgot you were behind me! You're so quiet...."

 

"Gomen," he apologized offering his arm. I accepted and instantly went back to being poised in rigid-stiff posture. "You don't have to be so formal. Lord Sesshomaru and my father aren't around. So please don't work yourself up for my sake."

 

I reduced the tension in my shoulders and loosened my grip on his arm, feeling more at ease.

 

"There you go," Prince Liam's said, his voice as precious as his face.

 

"Thank you," I lowered my eyes to the ground as we strolled down familiar hallways. "You're not at all tired, Prince Liam?"

 

"You don't have to address me as 'Prince Liam'. My actual name is Levi. My father has trouble saying it so he calls me 'Liam' instead," he said slowing down a bit.

 

"If you're too tired, I can carry you. It won't be a problem since I'm a demon. Demons of my ranking are strong and you don't look like you'd weigh more than 100lbs."

 

"If you don't mind...," before I could finish my sentence, Levi swept me up into his arms and started to carry me through the halls. "The guest chamber is down at the very end of the path. The door closest to the end on the left side."

 

"You're as light as a feather," Levi assured, continuing to walk steadily. I had nowhere to look but up as he cradled me so I took that as the best time to steal glimpses of his facial features. His pale skin contrasted with his inky black hair especially as the sun began to peek it's head above the horizon and shine through the windows. Oh, and those blue eyes. He was everything I dreamt a prince would be. Tall, charming, handsome, and polite. I wondered how he saw me. Was I a filthy human that he was only being nice to just so that he could fulfill his father's wish in earning territory or was I something else? Was I pretty? Ugly? Plain? Was my black hair too long? Were my eyes an unappealing shade of grey?

 

As these nasty thoughts stabbed at my mind, I didn't even register that we had halted at the guest chamber door. It didn't take long to notice that Levi was staring me down.

 

"Would you like to come in?" he asked gazing into my eyes.

 

"No!" I almost screamed. "I mean... Gomen na sai! I'm very tired. Yes! And I'd like to sleep very much. I will see you for breakfast. I bid you farewell until then." I pried myself away from him and sprinted down the way we came, leaving him speechless and alone.

 

When I finally arrived at my bedroom door, I stepped inside and didn't risk any more interruptions. As I closed the door behind me, I began discarding my clothes into a near by clothes bin as fast as I could because all I wanted to do was sleep and these clothes were heavy enough as it is.

 

Scoff

 

With my hands about to take off the last layer of my outfit, I looked up to see who was in the room with me and as soon as the moonlight filtered in through the balcony, I got a good look of the perpetrator.

 

Lord Sesshomaru leaned on the stone ledge and waited for me to redress myself which wasn't necessary because I was already frenetically yanking silky material back onto my barely covered skin. When I was finished, I turned away. My face was radiating heat and I just wanted the wrenching of my gut to flee along with all of my embarrassment.

 

"Pardon the intrusion, Rin," Lord Sesshomaru apologized, his voice drifting closer to me. "I just wanted to take a minute from your time so I could have a word."

 

"A-about what, my lord?" I asked, toying with my hands. I knew he wanted me to turn around, but my face was probably as red as tomato which meant that I didn't want him to see it.

 

"Come, join me on the terrace," he instructed, his voice trailing farther away as I'm guessing he went back to lean on the railing. I obeyed, of course, but instantly directed my attention below to the gardens that Lord Sesshomaru had given life to.

 

"What do you think of the boy?" he inquired, studying the horizon. His white hair dancing with the wind and his amber eyes reflecting with the burning sun. Even though I knew that he knew that I was watching him, he didn't grant me eye contact.

 

"He's very nice," was my weak reply. For some reason, I felt it was wrong to tell Milord that I thought Levi was handsome so I didn't mention it even if Levi was my fiancé.

 

"What else?" Milord asked, still staring far off into the distance.

 

"I fear I have no other opinions about, Prince Liam, Milord," after I said that, Lord Sesshomaru shifted towards me and looked me straight in the eyes like he was searching for something. After he found what he was looking for, he resumed his staring contest with the sun.

 

"I guess not," he confirmed. "Get some rest. I'll come fetch you personally when breakfast is ready."

 

Before I could bid him good rest, he jumped clean off the balcony and disappeared beyond the garden's tall green stocks. I shook my head, shut the balcony doors, and drew the curtains. To prevent any more intrusions on my privacy, I locked the bedroom door and then drew water for my bath but not before showering.

 

Early morning bathing was a treat if I woke at dawn and it was a cure for the stress embedded in my spine. I made sure to check all the corners and dark places in my room before shedding my clothes again. As they pooled around my feet, the temperature instantly dropped and I had to surrender the warmth of the modern era shower. After cleansing I dipped into the mercy of the stinging hot bath water.

I tried my best not to cry out when I felt the scalding hot water against my bare skin. I didn't realize it was going to be at a scorching temperature or else I would have thrown in ice.

 

Too late now.

 

It was so hot, I was too distracted to notice that my lip was bleeding from biting it so harshly. The metallic-coppery taste swarmed my tastebuds and glazed my teeth. After awhile the water suited to my fragile human flesh and I was able to sink down in the wooden tub with no worries. When I finished washing my hair and scrubbing my body raw, I gurgled warm water in my mouth to get rid of the blood.

 

Im pretty sure my lip was swollen but It would calm down before anyone saw it. I let out the water in the wooden tub and dried myself off so that I could sleep peacefully. Putting on my nightwear was getting harder as I started to drift off. At last, I was tucked snugly in my blankets on top of the mat, my eyes fluttering closed. With each second, I fell deeper into the dark until I felt the calmness of sleep takeover.

 

\---

Vote

Comment

Continue reading, please.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rin," a smooth voice whispered in my ear," wake up."

 

I opened my eyes and saw Lord Sesshomaru laying on my mat directly in front of me with a hand tracing patterns on the side of my face. This wasn't unusual in the slightest and it didn't freak me out like it should have to see a grown man lying in my bed. I grew up for this kind of thing to be natural for me. The bond between my Lord and I was very sacred and meant to be handled with care because I was his adoptive sister or daughter...whichever seems correct.

 

"I have your clothes prepared," he said, sitting up and picking up the folded stack of clothes. "Get ready and I'll meet you for breakfast."

 

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru" I sat up. "How'd you get in here? I locked the door...."

 

"The same way I got out," he answered, placing an orchid on my lap before unlatching the door and leaving gracefully (as always).

 

I looked at the pile of clothes that settled next to me and discovered that they were the same as yesterday's but also newly prepared.

Dismissing it, I started changing to avoid making Lord Sesshomaru irritable so early in the day. I didn't want to tear at Milord's nerves if he's in a super good mood. I mean, he cared enough to bring me a flower from his precious garden this afternoon.... It was just what I needed to smile.

 

Instead of leaving my hair down and wild, I took a comb and combed it, braided it, then let the Orchid settle behind my ear. The flower pinned back the bangs that were on my right side which helped because now I didn't have to waste time trying to push them out of my face.

 

Making sure I brushed my teeth before I went, I sped down the hallway as fast as my legs could take me, ignoring the yells from the castle staff to slow down. It wasn't the pestering to 'take a beat' that eventually made me stop. It was the constant thumping that my braid kept making when it was hitting my backside.

 

I stopped in front of an empty hallway to catch my breath when a soft sound of scuffing brought me to look up."Princ-I mean Levi! You startled me!" I curtsied quickly which made my braid slide off my back and whack me in the face.

 

Although Levi didn't laugh out loud for everyone to hear, I could still see it in his eyes. There was a faint hint of laughter. "Gomen, Rin," he apologized, offering me his hand. Which I accepted slowly, carefully, making sure that I could correct myself and make a good impression. He looked me up and down, settling on the flower that was placed behind my ear.

 

"Can I ask you a question?" A lock of inky black hair slipping into his eyes.

 

"I suppose...," I hesitated, innocently brushing them away for him.

 

A pale hand plucked the pasty orchid from my hair and lifted it towards the light. With eyes the color of rain, he examined the flower for a minute before bringing it to his nose to smell it. He grunted low and winced like he smelled an odor rather than a fragrance.

 

"What's the matter?" I asked, trying not to look humiliated as my cheeks started to heat up.

 

Twirling the stem between his thumb and index fingers, he looked at the spinning petals, "How did this poor, pathetic, bug-infested plant find its way into your lovely hair?"

 

Without hearing my response Levi crushed the flower in his hand, scattering the petals to the floor. He released the orchid and the rest of the petals dispersed with the others on the ground. To say that I was completely distraught was an understatement. I was absolutely mortified.

 

"What's wrong with you?!?" I raged, prying my hand away from his and falling to my knees to gather up the remaining pieces. "Lord Sesshomaru gave that to me!"

 

"That explains a lot...," Levi mumbled turning his face away. He seemed very uncomfortable as he breathed the rest. "You humans are so...predictable-"

 

"Do not ever compare me to those humans!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my place on the ground. With every word I emphasized, I jabbed a finger at his chest. "I am not selfish, conceited, and greedy! I do not need _your_ money, _your_ power, or _your_ love! And I do not need you to tell me that I'm human!"

 

With his hands up in surrender, I collected the petals and crushed them in my own hand.

 

"Apologize immediately!" I seethed, balling up my fist tighter and tighter. My eyes watered when he didn't even look my way. I threw the petals in his face and seized him by his collar. "Just because you're a prince, you think you're all high and mighty?!? Is that it?!? Or is it maybe because you're a demon?!? You really want to see me cry...Is that going to make you happy?!? If you're going to be rude then just go home!"

 

As I slowly turned around to find comfort behind a locked-barricaded door, Levi lunged for my hand and yanked me back to stand in front of him. "Forgive me for my insolence. My father ordered me to upset you," Yuki explained. "For reasons, I cannot say."

 

"So you chose to destroy one of mother nature's finest gifts that Lord Sesshomaru bestowed upon me?" I said lowly.

 

"You care strongly for him, do you not?" he questioned, holding up the broken stem.

 

"What makes you say that?" I asked, brushing his hand away.

 

"Why else would you agree to marry someone you didn't know for the sake of a man who isn't even your father?"

 

"He is my protector and guardian," I disclosed, clenching my fists again. "Lord Sesshomaru saved my life many times and I strive to return the favor. He's so nice to me and has made it his job to take care of me since I have no one else to turn to so it's no lie that I've grown attached. Isn't that obvious?"

 

"Well, If I grow a new flower to replace this one would you forgive me?," when I nodded, he gathered the remainder of the flower off the floor and balled it up. I stared at him like he was ill because all he was doing was wrinkling it even more. It was when his eyes changed between indigo and jade that I understood.

 

Levi extended his hands out to me and waited patiently for me to do the same before he dropped the newly repaired flower in my palms. It was no longer a basic chalky tone. The edges of the petals were tinted indigo."

 

How did you do this?" I inquired, attempting to reposition the Orchid in my hair. "My mother was a demon with the gift of the earth, forced into an arranged marriage with my father," Yuki divulged sadly. "She passed away after my sixth birthday because she was so unhappy."

 

"Gomen na sai, Levi," I apologized, fiddling with my fingers. "How old are you now?"

 

"I just turned eighteen years old," he said, " and it's okay. There's no need for an apology. It was a very long time ago. I inherited my mother and father's powers explaining why I can do such wonders."

 

"What did you gain from your father?" I asked in all honesty.

 

"You can't see my ears?" he asked lifting a hand to play with his hair. When I shook my head he bent down on his knees and used my hand to feel around. My face heated as we got closer to each other.

 

Soon enough I felt them. Dog ears. Really cute black furry dog ears that blended in with his obsidian hair. I thought that it was just volume but I was wrong.

 

If only Lord Sesshomaru had dog ears then maybe he would like his own ears....

 

"Would you want to marry me if you had a choice?" I questioned uncontrollably.

 

His eyes sought mine. "Would you want to marry me if you had a choice?" he repeated.

 

"Well, if I did have a choice I would've liked to have known you a bit longer before deciding that decision," I suggested in a way.

 

"So, would you like to take time out of your day to get to know me?" he asked quizzingly.

 

"Yes."

 

"Then I'll do the same," he agreed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Third Chapter Completed

How was it?

Maybe:

Vote

Comment

Rate

Add

 

Questions?

Contact: Frankie.carver@ymail.com


	4. Chapter 4

**The months passed just as planned. There was fittings for outfits, seating arrangements, vows, invitations, decorations, food tasting, and flower choices but the two kept their word and spent the time they could spare with each other. The more they bonded, the more they could see themselves getting married to one another and actually looked forward to it. The day of the wedding came, Levi and Rin were ready to be wed, and everything was as it should be.**

 

**Except for one thing. Lord Sesshomaru was starting to rethink the whole thing. _His_ Rin was now distant, spending her precious time with a boy who wasn't even important in his eyes. He knew that if he ended the marriage, there would most likely be a list of consequences to conquer for the two kingdoms were already feuding. It finally occurred to him that he was the strongest Lord in existence and he could defeat anyone. In his mind, the lowest of thoughts sank into this thoughts for such a proud demon.**

 

Rin's P.O.V.

 

 ****I woke up early from my light slumber to cleanse my body of dirt before the maids came to get me primed for the ceremony. My ebony hair was done up in a hundred rollers because my hair was so long and thick. The pounding in my head hammered against my skull and gave me a massive headache as payback for lack of sleep .

 

My fiancé suggested that the maids from his "castle staff" provided the dress and everything else so that I could just lay back and let them do all the work. He explained to me that it wasn't really a castle. It was more of a big, really big, house in the forest called a mansion.

 

As the maids filed in one by one they brought in concealed bags, a few mysterious black cases, and lively chatter which only made the headache get worse. Each maid held a case-full of products and supplies for who knows what. I only knew what a few things were called like the brushes, the combs, and the clips. A petite blond maid, that I later came to know as Andrea, started on my nails as another tiny brunette, Hikari, played with my hair. It took a very long time just to do so but it payed off when I slipped the dress on. It wasn't a traditional red wedding kimono because it was white, the back of the gown dipped low but not too low, and the sleeves were lace. The gloves were also made of expensive lace.

 

Levi said that it was his mother's and he wanted me to wear it out of respect. I had no objections for the dress was ravishing and appealing. Months before when his tailors were taking my fitting measures they were speaking another language that I didn't quite understand but i'm pretty sure they were said something along the lines that I was too skinny and the dress needed to be re-sized.

 

The dress clung to me like a second skin now and hugged me for dear life but it was very comfortable and made me feel like my body was being kissed by the clouds. There was a trail of silk that draped behind me almost like it needed to follow behind and creamy lace stockings on my legs even though no one could see them underneath the puffy skirt. I had foreign shoes on that covered the toe but were flat compared to the ones originally given to me. The flats were white as well as every other piece of fabric on my tiny frame. Hikari explained that although red meant joy; white meant purity. Andrea then complimented me on how it suited my aura perfectly and that I was very pretty.

 

They originated from North America which was a part of the world that was modern, and is where Levi comes from. The maids have been chosen to come along for the wedding. It seemed that I had gotten new friends to talk to for the time being. I learned back stories of past loves and more issues than I could count but they were all nice gals and tried their best to make me smile, fearing that I was dreading being forced into marriage for the sake of the kingdom. But I was actually really ecstatic about it.

 

Time seemed to fly by with them entertaining me. My nails were clean, any excess hair was removed, and my skin was smooth by the time the women were done.

 

Hikari, who did my hair, must have been a professional where she came from because the way she styled it was immensely alluring. My bangs feathered on both sides with a majority on my left side because that was the half that the rest of my hair resided in binded curls falling on my shoulders. An orchid tinted indigo was placed behind my ear to remind me of my promise. I was also handed a bouquet full of white roses with tinted indigo orchids and told by another brunette, named Saiya, to hold it in both hands.

 

There was rap on the door and Lord Sesshomaru entered with another concealed bag. His eyes revealed nothing as he evaluated me from head to toe.

 

Hikari curtsied before taking a veil from the bag and delicately clipping it to the back of my hair with white flowers. Andrea did my makeup even though the way she did it was very strange to me. She was putting something smooth on my lips and applying something dark to my eyelashes and eyelids. It must have been a new trend in the North lands or maybe something that Levi's mother did for her makeup when she got married.

 

When the ladies finished with their work, I thanked them and they all left with the multiple cases and empty bags, leaving me alone with Lord Sesshomaru. Before they actually left, they wished me good luck and gave me advice not to drink too much sake. Lord Sesshomaru seemed to agree.

 

"You look beautiful," he complimented with a strained voice, coming to where I was on the other side of the room. I lowered my head and looked at myself in the crystal mirror. A blushing bride, I was.

 

"Lord Sesshomaru, has granted me the option to become a bride. I am so happy," I started to admit when Lord Sesshomaru grabbed me firmly by the shoulders and forced my back against the crystal mirror. He was gentle, not too harsh, but I was very much intimidated.

 

"No, you're not ready yet," he told me. "My intentions were wrong and I shouldn't have pressured you into marriage just to gain land with the North."

 

"I'm not being forced into it anymore," My face flushed as I thought of Levi and the life we were going to share. "I'm ready to be wed to my betrothed."

 

"Do you love him?" Lord Sesshomaru panicked, feeling his gut begin to tighten and clench up.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, keeping my eyes down.

 

"Do you love me?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, inching closer when I was already forced against the wall. He tried catching my eyes but I kept them down. "Look at me."

 

I nodded, assuring him. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

 

"This wedding," he stated. "I don't want you marrying someone other than..," his sentence broke off as he stammered for the right words. "If you care for me, you'll drop this whole thing. If you love me, you won't be engaged anymore. Not yet at least."

 

"I can't just cancel the wedding...," I said, shrinking down as he kept getting closer. I was starting to run out of room. Think, Rin! What is he talking about...love?

 

"You love me, don't you?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, interlacing our fingers.

 

"You gave me everything of yours even when I didn't have anything," I answered, tightening my hold on his hand, " so I have grown to love you but still, Lord Sesshomaru, I don't understand."

 

In an instant, Lord Sesshomaru had seized my mouth with his own and stolen my first kiss. My mind had gone numb, making my limbs stiff and preventing me from pushing him away at any costs. But to make sure that I didn't try and break the kiss on my own, one of his hands held my face while the other held the back of my neck, keeping me in place. I came to realize that even if I tried to move, I wouldn't have been able to escape because his grip was unbreakable.

 

What am I going to do?

\----------------------------------------------------

Fourth Chapter Completed!

Help me out!


	5. Final Chapter

Lord Sesshomaru had a soft pair of lips but he was kissing me so brutally that I couldn't even feel them anymore. It didn't hurt much but I could tell he wanted me to return the kiss. Having loyalty to Levi, I didn't stray by kissing Milord back and this made Lord Sesshomaru angry.

 

 He was desperate, pleading with his actions that I accept him but I couldn't. No, I wouldn't.

 

  As I started running out of air, Lord Sesshomaru took advantage of my human capability and forced my head to the side while pressing my lips just as cruelly as he was just so that he would ease up and let me go. His small canines bit down on my bottom lip and for the first time in his arms I was petrified.

 

  My eyebrows were furrowed and I was shaking so badly that I wasn't even standing anymore. He was literally holding me up. When he released me, I collapsed to my knees and sucked in a breath like it was my last.

 

  My lips felt swollen as I traced my bottom lip lightly. "I'm sorry about what I'm about to do but it's for your own good," he assured, gripping my face heartlessly and lifting it up to watch as he drew poisonous blood from his lips with his dagger-like fingernails. I watched, horror-struck, as the blood fell down his chin. Tears sprung to my eyes as I frantically tried to get away from him. I strained and screamed, but he kept me still once again.

 

  Before I knew it, he slipped the blood into my mouth and forced me to swallow. I tried, relentlessly, to spit it out but after a few seconds he curled his fingers around my throat and made me choke down the poison.

 

 Immediately, I could feel my throat begin to tear itself in half and acid began to bleed inside my gut. My body lurched forward and I was suddenly on my hands and knees coughing as hard as I could. The sting of the migraine was writing agony and torture in ink against my temples.

 

 My shoulders were shuddering and I could feel my back twitch internally as I screeched for someone to help me. It got harder as my throat started to close and make my voice sound hoarse. I clawed my way up the wall. Or was it the floor? The world was tilting and spinning out of my control so that I couldn't tell.

 

  Lord Sesshomaru bent down and straightened me out so that I was sitting on my knees before he brushed his mouth against my throat and breathed into my ear," You're going to forget everything that happened and everything will go back to what it should be. And it'll be you and me once again."

 

  The sadistic smile that had slithered across his mouth gave me enough strength to strike him as hard as I could. As my palm came across his pale cheek, I couldn't help but feel like the only person that I trusted in this world just stabbed me in the back with my own blade. I held up my hand at arms length to keep some distance between us before I turned around to look at myself in the mirror.

 

  The makeup, my hair, and the dress were perfectly fine but it was my face that shattered the whole look. The blurry fear in my eyes and my slightly parted frown created a look of disgust. The pain racking my shoulders and spine made it look like I had a hunch.

 

  "Why are you doing this to me...?" I uttered incoherently, feeling the water works build up beneath my lashes, blinding me. They fell down my face like my eyes were thunder clouds and today was just one of those days . Without accepting a response, I went around with my dress in my hands, stumbling away with him. I couldn't focus my eyes on anything and my vision wasn't an option. I wondered how far I could get without getting caught.

 

  Not very far, I presumed, because he was fast. I was practically blind as I relied on the wall to assist me. Where do I go? What do I do? Where am I? The headache was aggressively becoming a bigger nuisance and my heart was hammering against my ribcage at a threatening level.

 

  Fatigue was playing a deadly game, swarming around to protect the migraine and I couldn't seem to see straight. If only I could just reach a haven of some sort.

 

  Hidden within the garden was a place where I could sit down on a bench and enjoy the comfort of being by myself but if I didn't sit down soon then I was going to pass out and ruin the dress. I was already rocking back and forth on my heels.

 

  Making a loose decision on whether to risk the trip, I changed directions and faltered all the way to Levi's chambers. I was out of breath by the time I made it to the door but it was worth it because I was ready to give way at any moment. I knocked on the door and waited hazely for someone to answer. It was seconds later that Levi slid open the door in an outfit he called a suit. His eyes lit up as he saw me but then he quickly spun around, "Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?"

 

  He must have sensed something wrong because he turned back around and opened the door wider to let me in. I gripped the frame, suddenly gaining a pang of intense heat waves. Of course I had a fever. The room was practically whirling past.

 

  "I need something else to put on," I requested, fumbling to take off the veil, gloves, and flats. "I'm sorry but-but I just can't get married here at this estate."

 

  "What's the matter?" he asked, disappearing around the corner to retrieve what I had asked for. I couldn't really think and I was too tired to reply back. Levi came back with a silk robe and departed from the room so that I could change. His face looked so upset as he shut the door behind him.

 

  I took out the flower and absentmindedly tossed it on a side table before undoing the dress from the back. After slipping the gown off along with the stockings, I wrapped myself in the robe and tied the sash before telling Levi he could enter. With a cloth and warm water, I tried washing the makeup off and waited for Levi to come back in.

 

  When he did, he gazed at the discarded dress on his bed and started to undress himself too. I staggered to the balcony, giving him privacy so that he could take his suit off and get comfortable. Levi joined me on the terrace, supporting me from the back, keeping me from falling to my doom.

 

  Although, my hands were touching the ledge, I was slumped against him with everything I had. My head rolled to the side and slowly, I crumpled to my knees, dragging him down to cradle me in the afternoon sun. There was so much commotion all around to prepare for the cancelled wedding but I was too drained to put an end to it. The world was a spinning top and I was there for the ride. Levi laid me down against the cold stone platform so that he could grab a mat for me to lay on.

 

  My lips were starting to burn and I didn't think it was from the sun. Lord Sesshomaru did something when he forced himself on me but what was it? I know his mother was a demon of poison and his father was a dog demon.

 

  The burning was underneath layers of lip skin and it was blazing like a livid fire. The acid in my body was skewering my organs together and all I could think of was the longing for something cool and icy to take away the pangs and twinges of irritable infection.

 

  Lord Sesshomaru.... He did something that was unforgivable but what was it? I can't remember anymore. My eyes matched my thoughts as they both began to cloud in unison.

 

  Feeling the urgency and impulse of bile rising in my throat, I picked myself up and instinctively vomited as far away as possible.

 

  It wasn-wasn't normal bile because it was all red, warm, and sticky. Blood? Was it my body's reaction to the torture? I waited till all of the it was out before I used the remainder of my strength to sag down and press my forehead against the cool stone. It wasn't long after before I lost consciousness.

 

  **I didn't wake up after that. The poison wasn't meant to kill me but the internal damage was so severe that my heart just stopped beating. The poison started blocking all of my blood vessels made my fingers and toes turn blue. Levi was the one who found**

**me.**

 

To be continued...

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

It's completed... for now...

vote, comment, add to read later....

 


End file.
